Friends
by Sven Fenette
Summary: A series of Crack Fics or Drabbles about the Friendship in Naruto-Verse. After all, no matter how crazy the Shinobi world is, friends will still be with us. Chapter 2: Pushing to the Right Guy
1. He has Another Woman

**Title: Friends**

**Author: Sven Fenette (IT's pronounced as Se-Ven)**

**Summary: A series of Crack Fics or Drabbles about the Friendship in Naruto-Verse. After all, no matter how crazy the Shinobi world is, friends will still be with us.**

* * *

**He has another woman**

Haruno Sakura, age 16, a kunoichi of Konohagakure no Kuni a.k.a. Hidden Leaf Village. She was happily having lunch with her teammates-slash-family, no matter how idiotic they are. Sai was making another weird comment about Naruto - particularly regarding his anatomy - in which the latter is now threatening to kill the former with no such luck of scaring him. Well, how can you when Naruto was eating Ramen, some bits of the food around his lips. On the other hand, their Sensei, the famed Kakashi of the Sharingan, was too busy giggling over his book. Oh, how Sakura would love to see the enemy nins faces when they see how the Shinobi they fear so much is like outside the battlefield.

Unfortunately, the wonderful lunch was cut off by a piercing scream. Sakura couldn't help but facepalm herself. Ino suddenly entered the Ramen Shop and with tears glistening her eyes she had glomped Sakura and wailed. The attention of many costumers and passerby were on them. Except, of course, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi who were now far by used to the craziness.

"Forehead!" Ino screamed, bawling her eyes out.

"What is it this time, Ino-pig?" she asked, her eyes twitching in annoyance.

"H-h-h-h-he… he…" she stuttered out.

"What? He what, Pig?" Sakura tapped her foot in annoyance.

"HE HAS ANOTHER WOMAN!" Ino yelled.

Now, everyone was looking at them. Most were wondering who had another woman. Many of the females were eyeing Ino with Sympathy, while the rest were eyeing her weirdly. Unlike the rest, Sakura was trying hard not to Kawarimi or Shunshin away from the scene.

"Ino-Pig, calm down. It's just-" whatever Sakura was trying died down because of Ino's crying.

"Calm down! Calm down!" she glared at Sakura half-heartedly as she shook her shoulders. "How do you suggest I calm down? I just found out he has another woman. How would you feel if you find out your boyfriend has another woman?"

"I'm with Ino on this one, Sakura-chan." Naruto quipped. "Can't you remember when you broke that girl's nose because she was flirting with your S-?" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"That was different!" Snapped back Sakura.

"How! How could you say that!?" Ino cried. "Wahhh! I really thought he was different! I thought he would be true! Oh! But Kenta-kun has another WOMAN!" And Naruto burst out laughing, Sai chuckled and Kakashi giggled.

"Ino," Sakura calmed her voice and spoke slowly as if speaking to a toddler. "for the hundredth time, Ino." She took a deep breath and shouted. "**Kenta IS supposed to have another woman**! That's why the title of the show is **TWO WIVES**!"

Ino faltered back. "But still," she whined. "It's sooo . . . ooo . . . oo unfair. Poor, poor Natsumi-chan. Isn't it kind of like back when Sasuke-kun chose that bitch, Karin over you?"

The others behind them couldn't help but facepalm. Sakura looked downright murderous. She raised her fist and said, "Get running, pig . . . I'll be giving you a five second heads up . . . Run, pig, before I kill you." Ino winked at her before running away as if hoards of her fellow pigs were after her.

To think, all those drama was for a TV show.


	2. Pushing to the Right Guy

**Title: **Friends

**Author: **Sven Fenette

**Summary: **A series of Crack Fics or Drabbles about the Friendship in Naruto-Verse. After all, no matter how crazy the Shinobi world is, friends will still be with us.

* * *

**Pushing to the Right Guy**

Yamanaka Ino, a Chunin Kunoichi of _Konohagakure no Sato in Hi no Kuni_, was bored beyond belief. She sat in front of a Dango stand, sipping a tea as she watched the day-to-day life in Konoha. She briefly watched the behavior of those around her to kill time.

There was a boy in his late teens. He was quite good-looking enough but Ino had been surrounded by Hotties **(_Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, heck, even the Kazekage, etc.__)_ **that she'd scale him around 6 or 6.5. He was listening to a girl with dark hair tied in a ponytail as she recount events to him. She was obviously the guy's girlfriend. But Ino could see whenever she would look at another direction, the guy's eyes would flitter to another female walking past them.

_'They'd break up within a month because he'd be cheating on her'_ Ino knew this without a doubt. _'If not, he'll be cheating on her for about two months before she figures it out.'_

The girl looked at least intelligent enough, after all.

She moved her eyes to a woman shouting at a vendor. The vendor was obviously ready to give in to her whims - as she could see from his sweating and nervous glances - so long as she kept her mouth shut. They were garnering quite the attention anyway.

And then, Ino searched for another person to read. As she was looking around, she saw a fellow kunoichi, Ten Ten. Usually Ino would simply yell the other girl's name to catch her attention, but this time she didn't. Well, the blonde was about to. But she managed to catch herself before doing so.

The Reason?

Her favorite _BunBun's_ got somebody with her.

Who?

The local Ice block, of course.

Hyuga Neji had risen to the top of the female food chain the moment he had stopped spewing his fate nonsense. Not that he wasn't already, mind you. And he became the _Number One_ Ice Block the moment Uchiha Sasuke left their village. He was a Jonin, possibly going Anbu. All in all, in Ino's mind, he is **one piece of meat**.

But Ino knows better than to pick him. Oh no. She knows of her BunBun's untimely crush on her teammate. And being the good friend that she is, she knows better than to make a move on BunBun's Icy Hyuga BonBon.

Ino scrutinized the two. They obviously had just gotten back from training. Dirt and sweats littered their bodies and clothes, proofs of that theory. They were talking - more like Ten Ten's talking and Neji was grunting or something - to each other. But she could read from Ten Ten's fidgety fingers that the topic tehy were talking about is just about to get out of hand.

And a smirk made it's way to her pretty face.

Ino stood up and made her way to the duo. She was a good friend. The best there is. So, Ten Ten may not get it for a while, but she will eventually. And she'll be damn thankful for her at it.

When she was near them, she enhanced her strides with chakra. She didn't care that the duo might notice them. When she was a hairsbreadth from Ten Ten, she moved her hips to the side and it caused the Weapon's mistress to stumble a little bit.

Neji, ever chivalrous, had caught the twin bunned brunette before she the fall could hurt her. He looked at her, his eyes with a tinge of worry (although his face didn't change at all) and he asked her if she was okay.

"Y-yeah," she nodded, her cheeks with speck of pink. She cleared her throat clear when she was fully standing. "**INO!**" she turned to berate the blonde when she saw that said Kunoichi was already sauntering away from the two.

"You'll thank me one day!" She faced them one last time. "And when you do, I damn _better_ be the maid of honor."


End file.
